


不可描述场景 车

by MoineauQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	不可描述场景 车

松本润的橙子并不能让村上信五的发情期立刻规矩起来。吃过晚饭之后身上就又开始发热，横山试图把自己的信息素填满整个空间，但这个举动并没能让村上有所缓解，反而出了满头的汗。两个成年人都知道会发生什么，只是才表明了心迹，晚上就滚在一起，似乎有点过于迅速。也不知道前两个连娃都有了的人此刻在顾及些什么，明明面对着凶狠的发情热，却像两个刚开始交往的高中生一般。  
“不然…我亲亲你吧…那样会不会好一些…”横山捻着被角在手里搓来搓去，仿佛一个童贞高中生一般纯情。  
“那…你亲吧…”村上捏着另外的被角搓来搓去，比起横山利落的家居服他还是要更狼狈一点。他的家居服已经被汗浸湿了，后穴也是，湿乎乎的。滑腻的感觉一直沿着股间蔓延，感觉滑溜溜的。横山冲着他的方向凑过来，亲吻了他的嘴唇。鼻息洒在他的上唇，有些痒痒的。横山在村上的唇上厮磨了一阵就分开。只是浅浅地离开了一些，然后小声问道“可以吗”村上没回答，点了点头边凑上去继续了这个亲吻。横山也没再客气，敲开村上的牙关就往里闯，亲的那叫一个理直气壮。气势归气势，气息该乱的也一定会乱，呻吟渐渐溢出唇角。村上信五怎么也不会料到有一天自己竟然会被一个吻撩拨得欲罢不能。  
“抱…抱我吧…”村上小声在横山耳边喘着气，“难受…”横山早就硬的发疼，又强忍着不能作出什么强迫村上的事。“我来帮你…放心…我带那个…不会让你再受苦的…”

“啊…嗯嗯…那里不要…啊…yoko…”  
村上信五的呻吟早就变了调，声音也随着横山的撞击一断一断的。小腹上射得都是自己的体液，阴茎也颤颤地没什么好再吐出来的。横山几乎是一进去就被村上后面咬紧。很久没有被进入过，是身体对异物自然的抗拒。横山没办法只好亲吻着村上信五的身体让他放松下来，自己才好活动。这场性爱没什么技巧，只是单纯的为了让村上疏解，横山虽然也就着村上的身体开发了不少，但还是有所顾忌。也不敢一直压着他，中途还是把村上拉起来坐在自己身上。指望着他自己动是不太可能了，可能看见村上坐起来的时候差点被刺激哭也是值了。村上的后半程就只是怕在自己身上嘤嘤啜泣，嘟囔着“你就是诚心要欺负我…”“唔…太深了…不要…”“yoko…肉棒在顶我…呜…坏人…”“yoko你不要我了…”之类的这种话。横山只能哄着一边加快了速度，他可不想两个人第一次上床就把人日晕过去。终于射了出来的时候，村上信五眼泪糊了一脸。哭唧唧的跟横山抱怨“yoko你时间太长了…呜呜…我腰好痛啊… ”说完就要睡过去，横山也知道累着他了，但还是一边跟他说话不让他说一遍放好水把人抱过去清理又擦干。还换好了新的床单才把人又塞回被子里。做完这些都是半夜三点了。没办法，明天也接着请假吧。


End file.
